disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shego
Shego is a supervillain, and occasional anti-hero from Disney's Kim Possible, who frequently fights Kim Possible. Under contract as his sidekick, Dr. Drakken is her usual employer, although she has occasionally worked with other villains. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Physical Appearance Shego has an athletic build and is very beautiful, with slender curves like the other females. She has long green-black hair, and her skin has a pale, faintly green look. She has piercing green eyes and black lips. Background Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego Twins. When Shego and her brothers were young, they were struck by a rainbow "comet" while in their family treehouse, granting them superpowers. Shortly thereafter, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team. Together, they took on the responsibility of defending Go City from the forces of evil. However, according to Hego, the more Shego fought villainy the more she liked it. Shego herself mentioned that her main reason for leaving was that she became fed up with her brothers (so it could have been one reason or the other, or more likely, both). After she quit the team, she found employment with Dr. Drakken because he supposedly pays well. Between the time that Shego left Team Go and her first encounter with Kim Possible, she had eleven countries swear out warrants for her arrest. It was revealed in Stop Team Go that Shego was a college graduate with an unspecified degree in Child Development, allowing her to become a substitute teacher in Middleton High after she turned good due to Jack Hench's Atitudinator, a device that makes good guys evil and vice versa. Talents and Skills Stealth Tactics: Shego is an expert in all kinds of fields, with infiltration and sabotage as her specialties. Martial Arts: Possessing extensive martial arts skill. Above-Average Agility: impressive fitness and agility, her abilities rival the skills of her nemesis, Kim Possible. Above-Average Strength: has enhanced physical strength, most likely a result of the radioactivity from the comet that gave her her powers although it is far from being on par with Hego's. Energy Manipulation: '''Shego is endowed with a superpower: the ability to generate bright green-colored glowing energy with her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches, or fired as a directed energy attack ranging from near-laser-like precision to a destructively concussive blast. Originally, Disney described Shego's bright green flames as being purely concussive in nature, although in later episodes, she was shown using her flames to burn or melt things. These powers were first stated by the show's official Disney website as being generated by her gloves making them a weapon rather than a superpower. However, this fact was retroactively changed during the second season, when these abilities were revealed to be a true superpower resulting from exposure to the rainbow-hued comet which also empowered her four brothers. Of course, the official website was run by a different team from the creators, so the canonicity of any details were suspect and prone to change by the show's creative team. '''Above-Average Durability: In addition to her bright green glowing energy blasts, Shego appears to possess great durability that allows her to survive situations of calamitous destruction that would've probably kill other characters. In the Season 3 Finale, So the Drama, she was kicked into a live electrical signal tower, electrocuting her before collapsing on top of her. She came out of the incident with only slightly torn clothes, a kick mark, and frazzled hair. Shego also been forced into solid stone walls and rocks that would've probably broken other characters' bones, yet she was perfectly fine afterwards. Expert Pilot: She also seems to be an expert pilot, having been seen piloting Drakken's flying car on several occasions as well as a jet plane in So the Drama, and the Go plane in "Go Team Go." In "Stop Team Go", it is revealed that Shego has a degree in child development. It does not say how she got it or if she went to school for it. Although the fact that she has two younger brothers who are children themselves may have been a contributing factor in this accomplishment. Relationships Shego is a mercenary for hire, most often shown to be in the employment of Dr. Drakken, although she has, on occasion, worked with and for other villains. Most notable is her sporadic partnership with Senor Senior Junior, for whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy in the episode "Two to Tutor" and is shown to be unusually tolerant of. Shego does not appear capable of love, kindness, or compassion, and vehemently denies that she is secretly "soft." Drakken Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken borders on bizarre. Early on in the series, she is shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, however, as time goes on, she seems to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership, going as far to bully her "boss" into abiding her wishes. She is often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, seemingly tolerating Drakken’s antics for the ‘mocking-gold’ his schemes grant her. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, as Drakken even refers to her in "Go Team Go" as a member of his "evil family." By the end of the series, both even seem to be willing to interact on a deeper emotional level. Family Her relationship with her brothers is less than stellar. It was not seen how well she gets along with her youngest brothers, the Wegos, but she shows open disdain for her two other brothers, Mego and Hego. She apparently used to get along well enough with them to be part of Team Go, however, Hego claimed that the more Shego fought villainy the more she liked it. Her extreme dislike for her brothers also seems to come from Hego's "super bossiness" as Mego once called it. Based on this evidence Hego apparently appears to be a major contributing factor in Shego leaving the team as he was so annoying that after only just five minutes Ron said "I'm starting to see why Shego split". Shego also appears to believe she is not, as the saying phrase goes, "her brothers' keeper". Kim Most of Shego and Kim's confrontations result in hand-to-hand combat. She constantly taunts Kim about her lack of fashion sense or whatever else she can think of. She also taunts Kim about her youth, addressing her by childish nicknames such as "Kimmie," "Princess," "Cupcake," and "Pumpkin". Even though Shego is Kim's rival, Shego seems to have a certain degree of fondness for her foe, even becoming close, though temporary friends, in Stop Team Go. ''In that episode, upon reverting to her evil self, Shego seemed to reminisce over their friendship. On some level, Shego and Kim share a mutual respect for each other stemming from their rivalry. It is implied throughout the series and speculated among many fans that, whenever Shego fights Kim, Shego is actually holding back most likely due to Drakken wanting to just keep Kim merely out of the way while he activates his plans and puts them into action instead of the "direct approach" as Shego once said she prefers. Professional Throughout the course of the series, Shego has teamed up with several villains, both with and without Dr. Drakken: Senor Senior Jr., and Senor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Hank Perkins, Frugal Lucre, and in ''A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Although Shego prefers to work as a hired hand, she is the only villain in the series to actually succeeded to take over the world, with assistance from a magical time monkey and careful planning and support from her future self. In the possible future world, known simply as The Future, Shego is known as The Supreme One. Romantic Throughout the series, Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. In the episode "Kimitation Nation" she showed up in the front seat Drakken's hover car with a young beach boy of around twenty-six to which Drakken suspiciously replied "Who's he?" She briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty, although this had more to do with him being one of the five wealthiest men on the planet, than an emotional connection. During her time as Miss Go, she has shown an interest in Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships held her interest for long, although she seemed somewhat touched when Barkin visited her at the lair, until he started singing for her. It appears that she may have gotten together with Drakken at the end of the series (see Graduation Part 2 picture above) despite Drakken being twice her age. Disney Parks Although not being a meetable character, Shego appeared in the now defunct Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure, at the Mexico Pavilion along with Dr. Drakken. Trivia *Her real name, along with her brothers' was never revealed. However, "Shego" means "One With Fire", which is very suitable for her. It is revealed that the "go" part of her name is her real surname. The closest we have seen of her first name is a scene when she was under the control of the Moodulator where she burns S.G. into the wall revealing it to begin with "S". *Shego has been arrested at least once, her booking number was "11734". *Before her origin was explained, fans speculated that she wasn't really human and was a she-predator. *In So the Drama, Shego was gonna be killed off but the audience said it would be too low and gruesome even for Kim. So, they decided to have her survive the extremely dangerous electrocution. *Shego is much more evil than her employer Dr. Drakken. When Drakken tried out Jack Hench's evil detector, all of his concentration barely rated "playground bully," whereas Shego pegged the meter with a single touch. *Ironically, despite her significantly higher evil personality, Shego also seems to have a higher sense of morality than Dr. Drakken, as demonstrated in Steal Wheels. While Dr. Drakken seems eager to steal Felix's optimized wheelchair, Shego opposes the idea, questioning whether Drakken would really stoop low enough to steal from a handicapped teen, although she still did it when Drakken's scheme involving doing so seemed to be working out. *Shego appears in only one episode without Dr. Drakken:'' Adventures in Rufus-Sitting''. *She is Kim's most fought villain. *An action figure of Shego was available at McDonalds. *On several occasions, she was seen doing something which could be described as "filing her nails" were she not wearing gloves. According to the creators she is sharpening the super sharp blades concealed within the fingers of her gloves. *Shego has cried twice during the series, but each time she was not herself: In "Emotion Sickness", she was under the control of the Moodulator, and in Stop Team Go she was under the effects of the Reverse Polarizer. *Shego has been known to be virtually fearless. The only times she displayed fear was in the Seniors' alligator pit. She also feared Evil Ron, who had the technology to render her powers useless, when he threatened with dumping her into a shark tank if she did not submit. She also displayed fear when the weather machine she and Drakken stole started a flash flood and lightning in the hover car. *Her favorite color is likely green, because virtually everything she has ever worn throughout the series had ample green in it, especially her signature outfit. *Shego and Mego are the only members of Team Go who have that pouch on their ankles. Although there are a few frame errors in "Stop Team Go" where one of the Wegos has it too. *Miss Go, the "Good Shego" and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may have stemmed back to their voice actors previously working together in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova, and Patrick Warburton as the title character. *In the episode "Car Trouble" it is revealed that Shego owns or has got probably by stealing, a huge gun that shoots slime that dissolves everything it touches. *Although it is not pinpointed exactly, it has been confirmed that Shego is in her early 20s. *The trademark energy that Shego is known for is probably radioactively based due to the glow she produces when using her powers. *Shego is apparently very flexible as she once kicked one of Drakken's syntho-drones in the respirator when it seized her in a bear hug from behind. *She is the only person shown onscreen to drink something that is possibly alcoholic. *Her pallid skin tone complexion is a very light yellow, although it appears in different tones when in darker aspects of light. *Shego has been shown to have the ability to use her powers without her gloves. *She can be intimidating enough to reduce Hego into cowering even though his physical strength is superior to hers. *The comet that gave her her powers has increased her strength as she has smashed through solid stone walls and thrown men heavier than herself. *Like her brothers Shego has a black eye mask although she never often wears it as it was only seen once. *Although it was erased from history, she was the only one who actually succeeded in taking over the world. *The black spots that occur when she uses power is probably a reference to the "Kirby krackle". *Although she can drive a car and fly a plane with expert effiecency it is unknown if she has a proper license to do so legally. *Like her boss she too has a favorite way of flying, in her case a jet-powered hoverboard. *It was revealed that even during her brief stint as a hero with her brothers she retained her sardonic, snarky and sarcastic attitude. *She wears black nail polish as she has been seen painting her nails with it in one episode. *Her body measurements seem to change in varying degrees from season to season and episode to episode, sometimes even multiple times during the same episode. *She was Ron's first boyhood crush, as he made a flirtatious growl when he saw her on a security camera recording and even said directly to her that she was "kinda cute". *Her 1900s relative worked for Drakken's great grandfather. *Surprisingly, she is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout, nor is Kim immune to hers. *She has a "no cloning clause" in her contract. This gives the implication that at least one of former employers have tried to clone her at one point. *She doesn't like chocolate milk ("cocoa moo" as Drakken calls it) as she shows extreme disgust whenever he drinks it. *Prior to meeting Kim she never once failed Drakken. *She was wanted in eleven states. Twelve including Middleton according to a completely enamored Ron who, when he first saw her, remarked flirtatiously "Make that twelve." *Coincidentally, after her first encounter and battle against Kim, she was indeed wanted in twelve states. *She is one of the most popular characters in the show, beating out even Kim herself. *Dispite being evil, there were quite a few fans that wanted her to actually beat Kim whenever they had a confrontation. * She considers destroying Kim her job alone to the point of stopping other villains from doing so. Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Disney Channel villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Women Category:Females Category:Masters of Evil Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Masterminds Category:Lilo & Stitch Villains Category:World Rulers Category:Villainesses Category:Henchwomen Category:Evil geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Sociopaths Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:Anti-Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Living characters Category:Betrayed villains Category:Reformed